villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grings Kodai
Grings Kodai is the main antagonist in the 13th Pokémon movie "Zoroark: Master of Illusions". He was a wealthy businessman who had the ability to see into the future. He wanted to be even more powerful and desired to gain whatever else he wanted without interruption. He was voiced by Takanori Jinnai in the Japanese version and Sean Schemmel in the English version. Role Early life Kodai was a young man who once discovered the time-traveling pokémon Celebi coming out of a "Time Ripple" and, when he touched it, gained the ability of future sight. However, this caused the Ripple to collapse and unleash a massive wave of "negative time" that ravaged the vegetation of Crown City, which took 20 years to grow back. Lust for power Before the events of the movie, he visited the region of Unova and kidnapped Zoroark and her son, Zorua, to force her into terrorizing Crown City as the legendary dogs Raikou, Entei and Suicune by using her illusion powers. Zorua escapes, but that doesn't stop Kodai, who uses a projection of him to blackmail Zoroark into continuing her job, so he can personally apologize to the citizens and blame Zoroark for the chaos. Once every citizen leaves the city (with a few exceptions), he has a vision showing Ash and his friends coming to stop him alongise a reporter named Karl, so he waits for them to approach and traps them in a cage, but they are released by Kodai's secretary Rowena, who turns out it is actually a double agent working for Karl to gather information on the businessman. However, he orders his bodyguard Goon to take them out, as he already predicted the betrayal. This leads him into the Baccer World Cup Stadium, where he chases Celebi through the woods. But when he finally reaches him, it is actually Zorua using an illusion. He kidnapps him again and corners Ash, Pikachu and Celebi right in front of the Ripple. When Zoroark, Karl and Rowena appear, he uses Zorua to stop the pokémon's actions and finally touches the Ripple. However, this is all an illusion created by Zoroark, so he attacks Zorua out of rage, but Zoroark takes the blast for him. In addition, he electrocutes her with his mechanical claw, but again it fails as Zoroark takes out his claw and defeat both his Shuppet and Mismagius. When he tries to escape, she creates one last illusion to make him fall off the stadium's upper floors into the arena, where he stays unconscious until the end, when he wakes up and see his evil speech broadcasted to the whole city. He and his bodyguard are arrested shortly after. In the manga version, his role is pretty similar to the movie, only he uses holograms and projections instead of facing his opponents directly. He is defeated when Zoroark chases him through the stadium using illusionary vines until both reach the higher floors, where he trips and falls to his death. Personality Kodai is arrogant and selfish, rumored by many to do whatever it takes to have what he wants, even if it costs a pokémon or a person's life. His future sight can show him when he will be confronted and if he will reach his goals, but not exactly as he thinks it will be. Unlike other Pokemon villains, Kodai was discovered to be shockingly evil. The things he committed were not limited to: Strangling Celebi, electrocuting Zora, and says he got a kick out of it, trying to kill Ash and his friends, and murdering Zoroark. Grings Kodai's Pokemon Mismagius.png|Mismagius Shuppet.png|Shuppet Zoroark.png|Zoroark ♀ (used as a pawn, escaped) Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Illusionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stranglers Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Rich Villains